The present invention is related to fuel flow control, and more specifically to a containment housing for a fuel control housing.
Fuel flow control in systems such as gas turbines includes controlling and maintaining pressures within a fuel control housing of a fuel control. To control and maintain pressures within the fuel control housing, often the fuel flow is increased and decreased as well as diverted via a combination of control valves. A displacement pump pressurizes fuel prior to its metering and subsequent delivery to an engine. The displacement pump is typically sized to ensure an excess flow capacity at all possible operating conditions. The output of the pump is delivered to a fuel metering valve which, in conjunction with a bypassing, pressure regulating valve (PRV), meters the rate of fuel burn flow to the engine. Proper control of a fuel system is based on the consistent operation of all valves within the fuel system. For actively controlled valves, accurate and consistent feedback is needed for consistent valve operation. Without consistent valve operation, the fuel system may become unpredictable.